I don't need one
by meredithfan
Summary: Bonnie needs to Date again... Bamon.


**N/A: **Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>''Come on, Bonnie!'' Caroline begged her best friend.<p>

''No! Why can't I just be a happy single girl?''

''Because, Bonnie, you have been happy single girl in ages. You need a hot boyfriend!'' Caroline said. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were having a drink in the Mystic Grill. Bonnie took a sip from her Diet Coke before she continued the discussion.

''I don't need one!''

''I think Care is right. What would be wrong about some new dates? You haven't been dating since that Ben dude.'' Elena said. Elena had been quiet a lot during this conversation. She had been sitting there and drinking her Seven Up and listened to the discussion between the 2 girls.

''He was a total ass.'' Bonnie answered.

''That's why you need a new guy.'' Caroline said.

''What can be bad about a date? Just a date?'' Elena said.

''Yeah, what Elena said. Just a date.'' Caroline took a sip of her Coke.

''Fine.'' Bonnie sighed. ''But I almost know every guy of this town. I don't wanna date them.''

''Come on, Bonnie. It's not like you've dated every one of them, how do you know you like them or not?'' Caroline said.

''Okay, fine. But I don't know who to date. It's not like I've made a wish list with the people I wanna date.''

''Well, let's make a list.'' Caroline grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag, and a pen. ''What about Matt?''

''No.'' Bonnie said. ''Matt is great, he's a close friend. I don't wanna date him. I don't wanna be all awkward around him when I'm not interested.''

''Okay. Maybe one of the football players?'' Caroline asked.

''Maybe Jason, the new member of the team?'' Elena suggested.

''Or Jim? He's cute.''

''No, I'm not going to be that girl that has to go to all their games,'' Bonnie said. ''You know, I only did cheerleading for the dance parts, not for the game. You know, I'm glad I stopped, now I'm not have to be there at every game and see how they throw balls at each other.''

''Okay, so no football players.'' Caroline said.

''Come on Bonnie. What kind of guy are you interested in?''

''Well…''

''What are you kids talking about?'' Damon cut her off. She was kind of relieved, but annoyed at the same time.

''Nothing.'' Bonnie said quickly.

''Well, we were actually talking about that Bonnie needs to start dating again.'' Caroline said.

''Caroline!'' Bonnie said angry. _Why was she telling him this? Isn't there a code for this or something? _Bonnie looked down and started blushing.

''Oh really?'' Damon chuckled. He sat down next to Bonnie.

''I wanna leave.'' Bonnie wanted to stand up, but Caroline grabbed her wrist. ''Care, let me go.''

''Please, stay.'' Caroline said.

''Ugh. Fine.'' Bonnie said. She knew that if she walked away now, Care would bring it up every time they would see each other. ''I'm going to go to the restroom and afterwards I'll order a new drink.'' Caroline let her go and she watched as Bonnie walked to the restroom. Then she turned around back to Elena and Damon.

''So, what are we going to do with Bonnie?'' Caroline said. She looked at the paper, and there were still no names on it.

''Why are you guys pushing the witch to go date anyway?'' Damon said.

''I don't want her to be alone at the senior prom.'' Caroline said. ''It will be our last high-school memory and I want her to be happy.''

''Oh, now I understand why I had to come.'' Elena said. ''You needed back-up.''

''Yeah, I do.'' Caroline smiled quickly. ''But seriously, who do you guys think Bonnie should go on a date with?''

''What about that dude next to her in English?'' Elena said.

''Jack? No, he's with Maria.''

''O my god, why don't you girls just pick someone in this room and ask if they wanna go on a blind date? Almost every guy will say yes.'' Damon said. He really didn't understand why girls always made such big deals out of everything.

''Okay.'' Caroline said. ''Damon, will you go on a blind date with someone?''

''It isn't a blind date if I know who it is.'' Damon said while he saw Bonnie coming out of the restroom, walking to the bar.

''Please go on a date with Bonnie,'' Caroline said.

''Why? She doesn't like me.'' Damon said.

''Give it a try.'' Caroline said.

''Fine.'' Damon sighed. ''But you guys owe me.''

''Yay! Thanks Damon.'' Caroline smiled.

''Damon did a good thing? That's new.'' Bonnie said when she arrived at the table. ''What did you do?''

''I agreed to go on a date with you.'' He smirked when he saw her face.

''You guys did… **WHAT**?'' Bonnie turned around, and all what Damon could do is smile.

_This was going to be fun._


End file.
